You are mistaken
by DDRevolution
Summary: What if Lenny made Lino think that he saw the wrong person behind the disguise. bare in mind it is still a work in progress please review and tell me what you think
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"I couldn't take it, The taste was killing me". Lenny said as he was quickly scrubbing his tongue to rid of the residue left in his mouth. Lino looked towards the dolphin thinking to himself "what an idiot", but when the dolphin spoke Linos expression softened as he thought his voice sounded very familiar and then it finally clicked. "Lenny, is that you?"

**Lenny's POV**

Lenny was suddenly caught off guard at the sudden question he gasped quickly letting go of his tongue and snapped his mouth shut. All eyes suddenly fell on him and he wished he was somewhere else, anywhere but here. Lenny's eyes fell on Oscar who swam along side him and gave him a look that said "get me out of here", but it was to late as he felt a fin on his shoulder and he was face to face with the shark he once called a father.

**End Lenny's POV**

**Linos POV**

Lino slowly raised himself up from his seat and started swimming slowly towards him trying to get a good look at the dolphin who still had his back to him. "is this my son?" he thought to himself. Lino carefully placed a fin on his shoulder and turned him around slowly so they were face to face. Lino looked into his eyes and immediately said "your alive", enveloping him in a hug "I thought I lost you". The entire room was silent the sharks were watching with keen interest and oscar, Angie and sykes was keeping an eye on Lenny waiting for any signs saying that he needs to make a swift exit.

Lino let go of him as he realised the dolphin was trying to pull away from him and as he looked into his eyes lino was rewarded with a confused look from the dolphin and Lino thought to himself "why is he looking at me like that?".

**End of Linos's POV**

**Lenny's POV**

Lenny had no idea what to do in this situation he didn't know if he should melt into the embrace or turn away now. He looked toward his friends silently asking for help but he also knew he didn't want to return to the life he had before, he took a deep breath and without thinking Lenny gently removed lino's fins and swam back a few paces then looked him straight in the eye and said "im afraid your mistaken, im sorry but im not your son" Lenny turned on the spot and swam through the door as quick as he possibly could.

**End Lenny's POV**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Everyone in the room was shocked as they saw what just happened, Lino just stood there shocked as he watched the dolphin quickly swim away "I was so sure" he thought to himself, he remembered looking into those emerald green eyes and could have sworn that it was his son, a tear came down his eye and he was brought out of his thoughts by a light tentacle on his shoulder he looked around to find Luca "you alright boss", Lino gave a nod before saying "yeah im fine",he wiped his face with his fin and remembered that he was in the presence of company.

Lino turned to face Oscar who was facing the direction Lenny went. Oscar was debating wether he should go after him or give some space. "What did you do to him?", The question grabbed the attention of the three fish in the room and they turned to see a shark with lots of mixed emotions on his face. Oscar looked him directly in the eye and confidently said "I don't know what your talking about", Lino gave him a deadly stare and said back "don't give me that, That was Lenny and you know it, I could tell"

Oscar looked towards Angie and Sykes to get confirmation wether it was safe to go on, they gave him a silent nod. Oscar took a deep breath and was now looking back at Lino who never took his eyes of him. "What if it was Lenny, i wouldnt tell you anyway and on the other hand Lenny isnt the reason im here, This is about you and me".

one of the sharks whispered in the background to another "this is the best sit down i have ever been to" Oscar just rolled his eyes.

"What did I ever do to you?" he asked and continued "you took Frankie away and turned Lenny into a dolphin" he took a deep breath again as the expression turned to anger "im gonna get you!"

"Oscar look out!" Angie shouted as Oscar just barely avoided Linos attack. "Oscar!" sykes and angie shouted in unison as they motioned toward the door "Get out of here NOW!".Oscar didn't waste any time and immediately took the hint to leave before he becomes sharkbait. Oscar was trying to find a way out to by some time to get Lino of his tail, he eventually found a porthole window that lead to the outside and thankfully it kept Lino temporalily at bay so he could get away.

They were each caught of guard as they heard a high pitch voice coming from the next porthole alongside Lino "well well well, look who is stuck in the porthole" Lino looked very nervous "you still hungry big guy, well say hello to my little friends" he said as an army of shrimps came out behind him and swam over to Lino and started biting Linos face. The shrimp started laughing hysterically, even Oscar couldnt help but grin but turned quickly to go before Lino got loose.

As soon as Oscar got away he heard a crash and started to pick up speed as he automatically knew that Lino was free.

The chase was on


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Lenny had been swimming for a very long time and eventually made it back to the southside and tried to avoid as many people as possible as he swam back to the whale wash storage room, once there he took a seat near a window thankful for the silence so he had time to think. he stared out the window just watching the world go by as a small tear ran down his face.

**flashback**

As he swam back away from Lino his own father that had no idea he was just inches away from his son "im afraid your mistaken im sorry but im not your son". Lino thought that Lenny was dead and for a moment thats how Lenny wanted it to stay so he came up with the most believeable story he could conjure before swimming away.

**"End flashback"**

Lenny got up from his seat and went over to the mirror at the otherside of the room and took a good look at himself, sighing he reached down into his utility belt and picked up the sponge taking one last look at himself sponged of the paint revealing his true form. "this is me" he thought with a small smile on his face.

Lenny was brought out of his thoughts when he heard screams and fish rioting outside "what the" he said then Angie and Sykes burst through the door. "Sykes whats going on?" he asked Sykes who was still trying to catch his breath "Lenny it's Lino hes after Oscar, we need your help!" Lenny suddenly perked up "say no more, grab on" Lenny motioned to Angie and Sykes to grab onto his fin and they were gone as quick as they came in pursuit of Lino.


End file.
